Fate at hand
by TheRootbeerQueen
Summary: Mary has been alone her whole life, stealing to survive in the harsh world. Then she makes the mistake of trying to steal from the Magician, Raymesis's (Dark Rayman) master, and everything changes.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rayman or any of the characters except for Mary.

Steal. Take. Take. Steal. This was how she lived life. It was the only way she knew how. She had no others to help her, she was all by herself. There didn't seem to be anything that stood out too much about this home. It looked promising, but that was where the abnormalities ended. Silently, she sneaked inside. She messed around in some things, looking for anything valuable. She didn't hear him creep up behind her. He was light purple with darker purple hair. He was missing some limbs, but then again so was the girl. He watched her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was in his master's house, and she obviously wasn't too friendly. He leaped at her and tried to strike at her from behind. But she heard him just in time and whirled around blocking his attack. She kicked him and sent him flying. He skidded to a halt before he crashed against a wall. She was strong. He hadn't expected her to fight back. She got in a ready stance. He smirked and raced at her. She side stepped and tried to wack the back of his head, but he kicked her foot out from under her as he passed and she fell. He stood over her a wicked grin on his face.

"Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy?" He challenged.

"Honestly, yes." The girl said. Then she sprang at him tackling him to the ground and the too grappled with each other.

"ENOUGH!" a voice cried. Both of them froze. "Raymesis, I thought I told you I didn't want to be distrubed." a short blue Teensie with darker blue hair said. He was dressed in a black magicians outfit. Raymesis got off her and bowed.

"I'm sorry master, but I had to stop this girl." he apolagized, glaring at the girl, who glared right back up at him. The Teensie turned to look at the girl.

"Oh yes? And who are you?" He asked calmly.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that!" She growled. The Teensie just shrugged.

"All right then. But it's your funeral." he said. The girl was confused, she opened her mouth, and suddenly she felt a squeezing sensation in her throat. She couldn't breath. She was gasping for air, hoping to fill her lungs, but nothing happened. She was getting desperate, time was running out. She looked up to see Raymesis watching with amusement. A firey rage built up inside her and determination not to die like this was ready to explode. She fought for breath, using all her will power, but nothing was working.

"O-K-Ay..." She managed to say. Instantly the tightening sensation went away and she was able to breath. She took in deep breaths.

"Well then. Your name?" The Teensie asked. The girl sat up and had a solemn expression on her face. She gave the teensie a disgusted look, but she still answered him."

"Mary. My name is Mary." she said finally. The Teensie's calm face flickered for a second, she thought for sure she had seen a smile. But it was gone is a second, and she wondered if she had just imagined it.

"And what were you doing here, Mary?" He asked her.

"Looking for something." Mary said folding her arms.

"Looking for, _what_?" The Teensie pressed.

"Anything worth taking." Mary said truthfully. The Teensie closed his eyes. He clenched his fists.

"So, you were stealing." He said in a dangerous voice.

"I prefer the term 'borrowing without permission'." Mary said.

"Well then... Mary... There is one thing you should know... _**NO ONE STEALS FROM ME!**_ " The Teensie cried and suddenly Mary was lifted to the back of the room and a large cage formed around her. Mary glared at him through the bars. The Teensie then turned away. "Now, I wish to rest. Do not wake me for anything." He called to Raymesis.

"Understood Master." Raymesis said turning away as well.

"Heh, Your so pathetic." Mary said with a huff. Raymesis froze and turned around.

"What did you just say?!" he growled.

"You heard me. Your _pathetic. **And**_ your weak!" Mary said scathingly.

"And what do you know about that? I almost beat you back there." Raymesis said.

"Anyone who allows themselves to be used as a pawn is weak and pathetic. I bet if I had been at my full strength, I could have beat you easy peasy." Mary said.

"I'm not a pawn." Raymesis said turning away again. She was just trying to 'Ruffle his feathers'.

"But how do you know? How do you know he's not just using you. I bet if he had to choose between something important and you, he'd choose the other thing." She said. There was spite in her voice.

"And how do **you** know?" Raymesis shot back. Mary laughed wickedly.

"Oh please. It's not like I was ever as weak as you. I haven't needed anyone. My entire life I've been alone, and I'm much better off for it. But I've watched others, and this kind of trust has been their downfall." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah. What ever. I don't really care." Raymesis said and started walking to the door.

"Just think, you could seem all big today, and be _**nothing**_ tomorrow." Mary called. Raymesis paused at the door and waited a few seconds. He turned back to her but saw that she was sitting sown, her arms folded, eyes closed. Not talking. He sniffed in disgust and walked out the door. What did she know? He thought as he went to find a tree to sleep in.

A/N: So, here is the first chapter! This will be the first in many! so please enjoy.


End file.
